


it feels like home with you

by aqakita



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, cisgirl au, tw arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqakita/pseuds/aqakita
Summary: After getting in a fight with Laganja, Adore goes to see Bianca.





	it feels like home with you

The night was alive with the sound of shouting. Adore’s hands were placed on the windowsill behind her, somewhat anchoring her as a hysterical Laganja screamed at her. She didn’t want to lose it in response - that wouldn’t help. That didn’t mean she wasn’t close to snapping. The blonde on the couch had yowled herself into tears, and was cut off by sobs. Adore didn’t know what to do. Eventually, she awkwardly footed her way over to the couch, sitting beside her, reaching a hand to touch her shoulder.

“Don’t! Don’t you dare!”  
Startled was an understatement for how she felt. By this point, she still didn’t even know what she’d done, seen as the words that had left Laganja’s mouth this whole time were largely incoherent.  
“You stink of her perfume and everything..” The words were mewled, and now she got it.  
“Ganja… You’re mad at me for having gone to Bianca’s? Really?”  
“That’s not the problem! It’s that you’re always there! You’re never here, and you come back in the middle of the night and go about your business like it’s okay!”  
“Why shouldn’t I?” Now Adore’s voice raised, and she’d stood from the sofa, bristled, with a face like thunder.

For a moment, Laganja hesitated, out of what looked like fright. Her gaze dropped, and her head turned away briefly. She didn’t like fighting; she wanted to avoid it. They’d gotten so much closer since they started sharing the flat, and it almost physically hurt her to scrap with a long time friend.  
“You can’t just tell me what I can and can’t do. If I wanna stay out all night, I’ll do that. If I wanna stay with Bianca, I’ll fucking do that. You don’t get to make that choice for me. I know you don’t like her.”  
“Adore, she’s way too old for you!”  
“You wanna bring age into this shit, again? I’m an adult, why should it matter?”  
“There’s 14 years between you! You’re probably just arm candy to her!”

The silence that fell in the room was nauseating, and the only thing that disturbed it was Adore getting up from the couch. She seized the oversized heather grey hoodie she’d tossed there earlier, and walked out. The door slammed behind her, and as it did, she swore she could hear the wail of a sob. Only for a second was there a waiver of guilt, but it was soon overshadowed by the indignation she felt.

It was a freezing night, and though the hoodie she’d stolen from Bianca was quite thick, it wasn’t warm enough to keep the chill out. She hugged it tighter, comforted slightly by the warm, familiar scent of sandalwood and rose that clung to the fabric. Adore was only meant to be borrowing it for the walk home, but she didn’t intend to give it back without a fight. Besides, she’d need it to walk back home again, supposing she did go to Bianca’s now.

That’s where she wanted to go; that’s the only place she could think of going. Of course, she had other friends, other people who would be willing to let her hide it out overnight while the dust settled between herself and Laganja, but nowhere felt as safe as it did with Bianca. Taking her phone from her jean pocket, she tried to phone the ginger - there was no reply. Then, about 5 minutes down the path, she got a text.

B: Was in the shower, what is it? x  
A: got in fight w/ ganj, can i come back? X  
B: I just got rid of you, fucking hell  
B: Yes, come back xx

Adore couldn’t help but grin at the biting reply, now mostly used to the false rudeness Bianca tended to use. That’s why she got a clarifying text immediately after. It was sweet, really, that she’d go out of her way to do that. Anyone else, she told to just get over it and get used to it. It was these little things that fought off the doubts in Adore’s mind. What Laganja said to her wasn’t new - it was a thought she’d had in her own head, over and over. Not only that, but in her mind, Bianca could do so much better than her. She was a strong personality and though her look was often a little intense, she was still gorgeous.

The walk wasn’t long, which was fortunate, because by time she knocked the door, her fingers were freezing. She could hear the shout of ‘come straight in’ so she tried the door. It was locked. Despite that, she tried at least six more times, and could hear laughter from the living room. Eventually, as she waited, shivering and frustrated, the door was unlocked, and she was let in.  
“It’s not that funny?” She pushed the older woman’s arm, ignoring the sneering.  
“It sounded like you were gonna break my damn door down.”

Wandering into the living room, Adore flopped down onto the couch, legs tossed over the arm, pouting at the woman following her through.  
“Make yourself comfortable, I guess,” She sat down beside her, brushing the loose black locks off of her girlfriend’s face, “I assume you’re staying tonight? After I offered for you to stay, and you said no?”  
“That was before the screaming match. The ironic screaming match, seen as I went home to spend time with Ganja.”  
“What was she even mad about now? You smash up her plants?”  
“If only.”

Wiggling back a little, she set her head on Bianca’s lap, and smiled a little as she felt a hand lightly petting her hair. The action was soothing, a good combattant to the anxiety that welled from discussing the argument. Now that she’d calmed down, and the initial rage had dispersed, she felt guilty for having reacted that way.  
“I think, but I found this out at the end of the fight because I didn’t have a fucking clue what she was saying, but I think she was pissed off for me being here all the time?”  
Bianca shrugged, admittedly being able to see where the blonde had been coming from.  
“And she brought your age up.”

It was like the uncomfortable silence from her flat came back, and she could could see the ginger biting her cheek. Adore creased her brow, moving to sit up, only to have a hand push her down gently by the chest.  
“What about my age?” She pressed, glancing down to her with an intrigue in her eye.  
“Since I started seeing you, Laganja’s been convinced you’re using me as like, a trophy wife or some shit.”  
“Now, if I wanted a trophy wife, I’d have Courtney.”  
“Hey!” She batted the woman’s arm, though it did make her laugh.

Sitting up now, finding it hard to have a serious conversation while staring at someone’s chin, Adore crossed her legs, facing her as best as she could. Leaning into the arm of the couch, Bianca turned to face her, and though she smiled, there was an earnest look to her eye.  
“I’ll be honest with you now. Do you remember when you told me how you felt and I ignored you for 4 days?”  
“Yeah, that felt kinda shitty.” Adore furrowed her brow, not sure where she was going with this.  
“I left it that long because I was worried that you were too young. It’s a big age gap, and I had to decide if that would work out well in the long run. You know I’ve got thick skin, but…” She winced before she even said it, “I didn’t want anyone to hurt you over it.”  
“You’re a sap.” Leaning up, she kissed her cheek, resulting in a grunt, “You were worried for me even then.”

Bianca heaved a sigh, a little bit flustered and swallowing back a retort. Serves her right for having feelings. Wrapping an arm tightly around her waist, she set a light kiss on Adore’s head. The younger woman squirmed, shifting in her grip to hug her back, nuzzling against her collarbone and grinning. She loved being one of the few people to see this side of the typically abrasive Bianca. She had built up these walls, but there was a door in them, and that door had been opened exclusively for her.  
“Even though you’re a pain in the ass,” The ginger tilted her head down with a grin, “I love you.”  
With a brisk kiss on the lips, Adore returned, “I love you too.”


End file.
